vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:BlademasterReborn/@comment-90.215.17.160-20150426124430
Ok, so here's the real reason why he retired: One part of it was something to do with Foxtralian and AzureSpirit, I think I know what it was over but not sure so ye. The second part on why he left was because of VexedProtege and BrookeIIe. Leon and Brooke started talking at the dueling arena, they became close and started playing games together. Vexed then came along and Leon tried to date Vexed. though Vexed had a girlfriend Brooke already said that she has a girlfriend. Brooke was going through a rough time telling Vexed about it to let the chip crack off the shoulder, Leon then clicked her up saying that's he's there for her, so she asked "What do you mean?", Vexed has been telling Leon everything. So Brooke was pissed and confronted Vexed. They argued and didn't talk for a while. Vexed apologized and they became friends again. Leon still had a crush on Vexed and asked her friend, Crimson or another one info about Vexed. He tried to date her but she still had a girlfriend. Partly it was Vexed's fault because she played to the flirtacious side so Brooke had to tell her to grow a backbone and tell him to back off a bit. Crimson got upset, Vexed wasn't happy so she stopped talking to him. pestering part Then he started to manipulate Brooke saying stuff about Vexed apparently said this-and-that, so Brooke called her out making a huge arguement. Vexed denied it all so then Brooke and Vexed confronted Leon. Leon said that he "doesn't remember any of it" even though there was a video and screenshots of everything that he said. This is the exact time where Fox/Azure and Brooke/Vexed found out they were arguing with him also, so they came together. So they both told us why they're against him and same back to them. Later in that week Leon left saying that he "retired because he was inactive", Fox then got told by I think Bektor? that Leon told him the real reason why he left and it was because of this whole drama. Bektor? then said something along the lines of: "That's a stupid reason to retire, just come back and block it off." know that part is wrong but it was around something like that tl;dr version; Leon and Brooke became close, Vexed then became friends with Leon. Vexed and Leon got close and Vexed started saying stuff to Leon about Brooke's personal life, Brooke confronted Vexed and didn't talk for a while. Leon tried to date Vexed but she had a girlfriend so Leon was asking around her friends about her trying to get him with her, Vexed eventually told him to back off. Leon started saying stuff Vexed apparently said, Brooke took a video and screenshots then confronted Vexed, Vexed denied it and they both confronted Leon. Leon said that "he doesn't remember". Vexed/Brooke and Azure/Fox came together in the end and Leon quit saying to Bektor ? that he left over that. Fun fact: Leon asked Brooke if she knew any single girls on roblox, she said yes and gave him her skype name as a joke. though he was being serious [ Reffering to myself as Brooke so the story doesn't get confusing like AAAAAHH who dat]